Dependable
by Poison's Ivy
Summary: When the world isn’t there for you, I will be. Scam/Sam


**Title: **Dependable**  
Summary: **When the world isn't there for you, I will be.**  
Rating: **T**  
Pairing: Scam/Sam**

**Note: These are small drabbles. **

**DEDICATION: Cresenta's Lark, for helping me get some of the ideas for these drabbles. :D THANKS!

* * *

**

_**I. Criminals and Prisoners**_

She felt the cold metal of the handcuffs snap onto her wrists, binding her hands together with an uncomfortable hold, and she was pushed forward by a guard, leaving her to stumble on her own two feet. She quickly glanced up to see what he was thinking, and she only saw a look of wonder, a look of regret and a look of surprise combined onto his face, all because she had voluntarily taken the blame for his crimes.

_**II. Detention**_

She couldn't help but snicker when the frog jumped across the teacher's long, rectangular wooden desk sitting in the front of the room. She didn't know who did it, but even as a good girl, she found the situation hilarious.

"Samantha, do you think something is funny?" cried the teacher in an attempt to find the perpetrator. Sam quickly closed her mouth and shook her head, but the teacher had already jumped to conclusions, trying to find the person who had let the frog into the room.

"That's it young lady! Detention!" Sam opened her mouth to protest only to be interrupted by another voice.

"Mrs. Hadaway, it was me." Sam turned her head to find Tim smirking at their teacher. She raised an eyebrow at him, knowing that Zack was the one who pulled the prank, but when Tim glanced at her he winked, silently telling her that he was okay with getting that detention as long as she didn't.

_**III. Surveillance **_

"He's obviously not doing anything", she said, trying to get the officers to stop watching the tape for any sign of suspicious activity, or lack thereof.

"Why are you even watching him?" She asked, trying to take their attention away from the bright screens. "He looks like a normal citizen."

"They all do at first. They all do…" stated the officer to her left, and Sam rolled her eyes, knowing they had no proof of criminal activity regarding the brown-haired man in the black trench coat.

"Stop", she started to say, and then continued to bother the officers with a tiring explanation of how people liked their privacy, and finally after three minutes of her chatter, the officers focused on other citizens.

"Fine girly, you win." She smiled at them, knowing she had helped that unknown man gain some privacy back.

_**IV. Promotion**_

"Hmm, Tim, out of all the workers, which one do you think deserves a promotion?" Jerry Lewis asked, sifting through the dozens of files on his desk. Tim raised an eyebrow, and looked out the doors of Jerry's office, his arms crossed as he scrutinized every worker there. He scanned the room, smirking when his eyes landed on the female redhead who he could vividly remember complaining about desperately needing a raise.

"Samantha Simpson", Tim said, inwardly smirking when he thought about her reaction to her new promotion.

Only, she wouldn't know it was him who was to be blamed for it.

_**V. Wake Up Calls**_

"If you don't wake up right now I'm leaving without you."

He groggily opened his eyes, blinking to invite the light into his eyes. He stretched before sitting up in the bed, letting the sheet fall off his bare chest down to his waist, his legs covered by black sweatpants. Was that Sam he heard? Why was she in his apartment?

"GET UP ALREADY!" She yelled, coming into the room to dump water on his face, only to smile when she saw he was already awake. "Oh. Good morning!" He raised an eyebrow at the quick mood swing but said nothing of it. He got off the bed, running a hand through his brown hair, ruffling it as he passed Sam.

"Your breakfast is already on the table", he heard her say outside the bathroom door. After brushing his teeth and washing his face he opened the door to find the amusing redhead scrambling around his apartment, getting his tie and suit ready for the day.

"Honestly Tim, what would you do without me? I know for sure that you wouldn't ever wake up in time for work!" She berated him, and Tim watched his close friend of five years busy herself with helping him get ready for the day.

Honestly, he didn't know **what** he would do without her.

_**VI. Reliability**_

She felt the tears falling fast while she sat in his arms, crying her heart out onto her best friend's shoulder. Through hiccups she explained how her disgusting pig of an (ex)-boyfriend had cheated on her with one of the prettiest girls in school, and who was she then? Was she the "other woman"? Or was that "gorgeous Sally Tapell the reason he cheated" on her? Was she not good enough?

Although his arms were wrapped tightly around her slim form, he felt his hands clenching into fists in anger. When she was done crying, he had to explain to her that Sally Tapell couldn't even compare to her beauty, and when she shook her head in retaliation, he told her to shut up and accept the truth: she was beautiful, and that son-of-a-bitch had to have been blind not to see it.

He didn't tell her that her ex-boyfriend was probably going to be blind with the number of punches he was going to give him.

_**VII. Alibi**_

"He didn't do it!" the little six-year-old girl cried out, running to protect her neighbor by standing in front of him to protect him from his dad. Tim, her neighbor older than her by a few years (he was 13!), from what she could hear, was going to get yelled at for stealing his dad's… gun? and shooting a bird with it. When she heard this, she jumped up from playing on her swings and ran as quick as she could! Tim wouldn't shoot a bird! He was too nice!

"He was playing with me the whole time!" Sam explained slowly to Mr. Scam, and she quickly turned her head to face Tim, "Right Tim?" She let her eyes widen a bit to make sure he got the hint, and soon Tim was nodding, an innocent look plastered onto his face to match Sam's innocent face.

"C'mon Tim!" Sam cried out in joy, taking his hand with hers and intertwining their fingers together. "Can I show you my new swing set? Will you push me? PLEASE! OH PLEASE?" She begged, their voices drifting farther away from Tim's father, who, with narrowed eyes, was watching his son and his neighbor's daughter.

He knew perfectly well that Tim was not playing with her, but for now he might as well let her think that he thought otherwise. It was obvious the little girl admired his son, and he really didn't want to break a six-year-old's heart.

_**VIII. Guns and Roses**_

He took the gun out of her shaking hands and aimed it for the serial killer who had killed over thirty women, all in Sam's age range. They had orders to kill if necessary, but with his gun on the floor behind them thanks to the killer attempting to shoot his hand, he was without a gun, but Sam had one.

But she couldn't kill someone. She never had done so before, and he didn't want her to have to know what it felt like to kill someone.

**BAM!**

And then Sam glanced at him, surprised that Tim could even have the heart to kill someone, despite being a killer, but when she saw his hand shake, just the tiniest bit, she realized he had done it for her.

_**IX. Nightmares**_

His hair was damp from sweat, and his breaths were shallow, evidence of the stress he was under. His eyes, scrunched up despite being closed, wouldn't open, and his hands were curled up into fists.

"Tim? Tim?" She whispered anxiously, her white silk nightgown clinging to her body, it being the only sort of light in the room. She shook her husband, trying to get him to wake up, but he wouldn't wake up.

"Please Tim you're having a nightmare!" she said. She had woken up because of his screams; it sounded like he was having a nightmare about…

"Sam…" he whispered in his sleep, tossing and turning around.

About her.

She shook him again, trying to get him to wake up. Moments later after incessant shaking, his eyes snapped open and he turned his head to find that his wife was indeed safe in his arms. He unclenched his fist and used his hand to bring Sam closer to him, and he planted a soft kiss on her forehead, proving she was still alive with him.

Sam gave him a small smile, before softly kissing his lips and whispering words against his mouth…

"It was only a nightmare. Don't worry, I'll always be here."

_**X. Dependence**_

"Oh God, oh God, oh God!" Sam whispered, running into the police station to try to fill out her police report from the case three days ago. It was due today but she forgot and then she fell asleep and SHE WAS GOING TO GET IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!

She hurriedly ran to her desk, messing up the papers that were lying there, trying to find the report she was supposed to fill out.

She bit her lip and held her hair in her fists, threatening to pull the silky red strands out if she couldn't find it, until her eyes caught sight of a red rose sitting on top of a manila folder, neatly sitting on top of her cabinets.

Awed by the rose, she reached for it and wrapped her fingers around the stem, before opening the manila folder, only to smile when she saw the filled out report, all in Tim's handwriting. She grinned, bringing the rose close to her nose to smell it, and bit her lip in excitement, relief flooding through her.

She knew she could always depend on her Tim.

* * *

**So yes. I wanted to write something "aww" worthy. I hope this fits the bill :P. **

**Thank you CRESENTA for talking about HU. It inspired this. :P**

**Please review!!**

**Love,**

**Ivy**


End file.
